The Forest Haven
by MisterMakar
Summary: The Hero of Wind is weak... and it's up to Hollo, Fado, and Makar to save the day!
1. The Sage

(Author's Note: Hello! ~ This is my story. It is indeed a Legend of Zelda story. This story takes place after Wind Waker, when Ganon was defeated by Link and Zelda. If you haven't yet beaten Wind Waker, please do not read any further. It contains a whole lot of spoilers.)  
  
bChapter 1: Sage of the Wind Temple/b  
  
Another year had come by. In the Forest Haven, the Great Deku Tree sat and wondered what is was like in the open world. "Hollo! Why do you not go into the world, you are not forced to stay in the haven!" Hollo stared at the Great Deku Tree. "Sir! My love of studying potions stops me. By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Have you seen Makar?" The Great Deku Tree sighed. "No, but something tells me that Link will come back, and he will know." Hollo stared outside the Forest Haven, toward the Forbidden Woods. "Oh... I remember seeing that Kalle Demos and thinking Link would be doomed... he was such a hero. He saved Makar once, but I'm sure he would hate to hear Makar is gone..."  
  
As soon as Hollo stopped his little speech, a shadowy figure appeared before them. A familiar voice yelled, "I AM INDEED BACK!" Hollo gasped. The Great Deku Tree was in shock. "Indeed, your worst fear is back. It is I, Ganon! If I cannot destroy Jabun or Valoo, I shall surely destroy YOU!" The figure before Hollo and the Great Deku Tree was Phantom Ganon. A voice seemingly from nowhere said, "STOP! Ganon, the King of Hyrule asked for a future, and the Triforce goes against his wish? Surely you will not be here long!" Hollo turned around, and saw a young boy with a violin similar to Makar's. "I am Fado, the spirit of the old sage of the Wind Temple." Fado shot light arrows at Phantom Gannon until he was gone, and told Hollo and the Great Deku Tree his story.  
  
"Indeed, I am but a mere spirit of the old sage of the Wind Temple. I have seeked the new sage, but could not find him. I asked Link he could find a person with an instrument similar to mine." Hollo gasped. "MAKAR! HE'S THE SAGE OF THE WIND TEMPLE?" Fado nodded. "Indeed, he is." Hollo was very thrilled to know Makar, his best pal, was a sage. How cool was that? "Umm... if Gannon is indeed back, how can we stop him? I mean, Link is no longer powerful enough to destroy Gannon again." Fado nodded, "I will go, Hollo, and you shall come with me. If you accept, that is." Hollo thought for a second. "What about Great Deku Tree here? I must look after him." The Great Deku tree gave a chuckle. "Do not worry, I shall be fine!" Hollo agreed. "May we visit Makar if I go." Fado replied, "Of course. To the Wind Temple!" 


	2. Enter The Wind Temple

Hollo and Fado said goodbye to the Deku Tree. "Hmm... how shall we get to the Temple from here? We have no boat." Fado grinned. "Don't we?" He whistled, and out came a pirate ship. "Oi! Hello Fado! What's up, Hollo?" Leading the pirate ship was none other than Link, with Tetra right at his side. "Link! It's so great to see you! I have something that you accidently left behind when you were saving Makar. It's your Boomerang." Link looked at it, "You can have it. My adventuring days are quite over, and yours are just beginning. Consider it a thanks for all of those great potions." And with that, Hollo got a Boomerang!  
  
Niko yelled from the top of the ship, "We're ready! The Wind Temple is passed that rock. When you come to the rock, Fado will play a song, which will allow you to enter. You're adventure begins now!" Hollo and Fado got off the ship. "Come on, Hollo! We have no time to lose, and I fear Gannon is going for the other temples as well - The Earth Temple and Fire Temple!" Faso played a rather peaceful song, and into the Wind Temple they went. It was pretty straightforward, all other obstacles had been completed. All Hollo had to do was boomerang at the remaining Mothula. Fado and Hollo entered the room where Makar was playing.  
  
"Makar! My old friend!" Makar, shocked, turned around. "Is it - r-really you?" Hollo and Makar both gave high-fives and each shared their stories. After Hollo told Makar about Gannon's return, Makar only feared the worst. "The Wind Temple shall be safe, seeing as I have put a blazing wind in front of the hole. But I fear that the sage of the Earth Temple does not know. I also fear the Fire Temple's defeat - it has no sage!" Hollo and Fado gasped. Makar sighed and said, "It is indeed true. Flauto, the spirit of the old sage of the Fire Temple has not found the new sage yet. And they tell me that Laruto has found the new sage, a Rito."  
  
Fado thought for a second. "Well, we should visit the Earth Temple first, because it will take a shorter amount of time and the Rito sage can just put on a seal, such as Makar did." Makar jumped up and down. "That's a really great idea, Fado! Hollo, best of luck to you. I shall stay here and play as I already have. And Fado... please... do not let Ganon destroy you once more. You are by far one of the most important people to me... Oh! I almost forgot! Hollo, take this treasure I found. I've no use for it, and besides, you've saved me before, now it's my turn to help." Hollo took the mysterious thing. "Oooh! That's a hookshot!" said Fado. And so, with a new treasure and relief that Makar was okay, Fado and Makar exited the Wind Temple.  
  
Upon exiting, the ship was abandoned, except for Link. "Hollo... Fado... I tried to stop it... but...!" Hollo jumped up and down. "What?! What happened here?!" Link gulped, I tried to help, but I had no boomerang! Kalle Demos captured the pirates, including Tetra! Please help! You two are the only people who can defeat it once again!" Hollo agreed, and with more anger than ever, set off for the woods above, in search of Kalle Demos. Fado justed stayed in the ship. "Why do you not help him?" asked Link. "He can do it on his own. If he believes in himself. He has to learn that he doesn't always need me."  
  
Hollo, furious, ran through the woods. He met the Kalle Demos. "You are a horrid plant! You give us nature lovers a bad name! By the power in me, you will go NOW!" The battle started easy. He boomeranged at the plant a couple of times, then whacked at the main part in the middle. However, the plant was far from done. He whacked vines at Hollo twice, but Hollo dodged them both times. He quickly boomeranged, then slashed at the middle again. In the third and final part of his battle, he was hit 6 times before feeling weak. He tried to boomeang all he could until he finally hit all of the vines. With one final slash, Kalle Demos was destroyed. The pirates were saved. Hollo was already a hero.  
  
The pirates were very thankful. Tetra even repayed Hollo by giving him a Telescope. However, Hollo and Fado still needed to go through thougher challenges and save the Fire and Earth Temples! 


	3. Abandon Ship

Hollo, Fado, Link, Tetra, and the pirates set off for the Earth Temple, in hopes of finding the mysterious Rito sage. However, as soon as Hollo defeated the Kalle Demos in the woods of the Wind Temple, he felt a sudden urge of laying down. "Ooofff... that battle really took a lot out of me. I... have to rest. My magic power is low, and low magic means high fatigue, for me at least." Link and Fado looked worried. There was a slight grin on Niko. "Oh my gosh... Hollo! Are you going to be alright? Would you like me to make some green potion? I have the chu jelly right here." Link went over to the potion pot, and made Hollo a nice Green Potion. "Oooh... I'm feeling so much better now!" I don't think I want to risk that again."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HOLLO! FADO! LINK! PIRATES! We're being sucked into a cyclone!" Tetra's screaming was enough, but suddenly the ship began to whirl. Round and round and round... until... everything settled down. "Oof! That really blew us off course, you guys. We're apparently on some run-down island. It looks terrible!" Link realized the island at once. "It's Greatfish Island. Ganon took over it when I was a bit younger, and you guys stole the bombs in an attempt to get that pearl." Tetra grinned in a 'haha, I'd really rather forget about that' sort of way.  
  
Hollo and Fado got out. "This is our mission, why don't WE just go look around, see if we can find anything or... somebody." Tetra sighed. "You'll never find anyone here! This place is a bunch of freaking ruins! Of course... there may be some treasure! That is a good idea!" Hollo and Fado got out of the boat.  
  
"Soooo Fado... where should we go first?" Fado thought. "Well... I didn't want to say this in front of the pirates, but I heard rumors of there being a fairy here. I heard she has some great powers. Although I'm still a bit rough on where she is. Still, I won't give up!" Just then, the pair heard a scream. "Sounds like another korok," said Hollo. "You're right. Any koroks that come to Greatfish Isle?" Hollo thought, and then had a frightened look. "Yes, my old friend Rown!" Hollo and Fado rushed to where the scream came from.  
  
"ROWN!" Hollo yelled as he headed up to where Rown was being attacked by a creature. "Hollo? Is that you? Please help me Hollo! The Darknut's got me! PLEASE HELP!" Hollo thought. "I don't have anything that can defeat it." Rown screamed louder. "Well that news sucks! GAH! SOMEONE SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO HELP ME!" Hollo started crying. "Oh, Rown! I must save you. I... I have to... there HAS TO BE A WAY!"  
  
Shortly after that, Hollo and Fado heard a melody. It sounded like a harp. The voice of a young girl cried out, "Begone, monster! Begone, begone, begone!" The Darknut slowly faded away, until Rown was free. "Oh... thank you, Miss. I don't think we've met. I am Rown." The little girl laughed. "Oooh! I am Medli, the sage of the Earth Temple, at your service." Hollo and Fado both knew what they had to tell Medli. "You! Are you the sage of the Earth Temple?" Medli looked toward Fado. "Oooh! Hi there. Why, yes I am... tee hee!" Medli blushed. Rown whispered to Hollo, "I think the sage likes the sage... tee hee!" Medli walked to Hollo. "And who might you be, little one?" Hollo looked up at Medli. "I am Hollo, and I have an important message for you."  
  
Medli looked a bit shocked. "Oh yes? Then, please do tell me." Hollo began, "Ganon is back. You see, Phantom Ganon appeared in the Forest Have and-" But Fado interuppted, "Hollo was holding on for his life, so I cleverly came and saved him." Medli blushed again, "Ooooh... strong man! Tee hee!" Hollo seemed mad. "Baka! You're just trying to impress Medli!" Fado glared Hollo. "How dare you say such stuff about me? If you think you're all that great, just go, complete this mission by yourself. What do I care?! Look who's calling who baka, OK?" Fado faded away. Medli looked scared. "Um... let's forget that this all happened. Would you two like to come with me to the Earth Temple?" Rown and Hollo agreed, but when Medli got back to the Earth Temple with Hollo and Rown, it was too late. Ganon had taken over the Earth Temple. 


	4. Prince and Princess

"Guahahahahahahahahaha! You are too much. You, a little treehead, and a measley little bird girl, ACTUALLY thought you could save the three temples. HAHA!" Medli got out her Heroine's Bow. Hollo got out his Boomerang and Hookshot. "Ganon! Off with you! The King of Hyrule asked for a ray of hope, you should've drowned along with Hyrule!" Medli shot at Gannon witha Light Arrow. "The King of Hyrule stood up to me, I'll give him that, however... Prince Zacharii was againt his wishes." Medli dropped her bow. Hollo seemed shocked.  
  
"Yes... yes... The King of Hyrule soon had another child... another bearer of the Triforce. He was indeed Prince Zacharii. More powerful than Zelda, I'll give you that." Hollo's face turned red. "THEN HOW COME TETRA AND LINK ENDED UP PRETTY MUCH KILLING YOU, HUH? I DON'T REMEMBER ANY PRINCE BEING PART OF THAT BATTLE!" A voice from behing Hollo and Medli sort of mumbled, "That's because the Prince had better things to do."  
  
Medli and Hollo turned around, and saw none other than Niko. "Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. I was against you, O Hollo, all along. It was I who trapped us in the Kalle Demos, it was I who asked Cyclos to set that hurricane upon us! YOU SHOULD'VE NOTICED THAT! But noooooo, my sister gets all of the attention." Hollo mumbled, "Well maybe it's because Tetra isn't a big snotty freak..." Niko was furious. "That is quite enough! I'll remember you saying that once Hyrule is mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Ganon, I do think it is time."  
  
Ganon chuckled. "Indeed it is."  
  
Hollo face turned red with anger. "What are you doing? Don't you dare touch the Earth Temple! It is a sacred shrine!" Medli looked silent, but secretly had an idea. She got out her harp, and suddenly started playing the Earth God's Lyric. "Seal this temple from evil, let the King of Hyrule's wish be remembered." Ganon laughed even harder. "Stupid girl. I won't touch your Earth Temple... I'll make it mine." Ganon started chanting what sounded like a verse from a book, though neither Hollo nor Medli could figure out what is was saying.  
  
Medli looked at Hollo and whispered, "My plan is working. I can sense it. Just wait, and Laruto will come. She shall help us." Ganon laughed even harder, "First the Earth Temple, then the Fire Temple, then ALL OF THE GREAT SEA SHALL BE MINE!" Laruto appeared as of from nowhere. "You're wrong. Zelda and the Hero of Wind own the Great Sea." Hollo jumped for joy. "Laruto! Laruto! Please help us." Laruto nodded her head. "Medli, when you are ready." Medli nodded, and the two both played the Earth God's Lyric on their harps. A blue seal covered the temple.  
  
"There you have it, Ganon. Try getting past this. The final temple's sage WILL be found. We WILL win. YOU WILL FALL!" Laruto looked at Medli and Hollo. "If you need any aid, I would be glad to help you." Hollo thought, "Of course you can come with us. We need all the help we can get, and we still need to save the Fire Temple, and the Great Sea..." Tetra walked up to them. "Saw the whole thing, Niko's SUCH a jerk. I've always hated him. I have indeed. Look, Hollo, quite sorry to break up this reunion, but there is something you three need to take care of first, is there not?"  
  
Hollo looked around and realized, they needed to stop Niko as well. 


	5. Don't Judge a Darknut

Rown looked around at Medli, Hollo, and Laruto. "Don't leave me out of this! You know I'm coming!" Hollo looked around at his current party. There were four. "We need a bigger team than this. We have many more tasks to accomplish. We need around 3 more people." They looked around, until all of them gazed at Tetra. "You know... A triforce guard could come in handy. However, you are not Zelda right now." Tetra looked around. "Oh, whatever." She transformed into Zelda. "I shall aid you." Hollo looked at his new party. "We need two more people."  
  
Medli looked at the surrounding islands. She could barely make out her home, Dragon Roost Island. "I know one of the most courageous people in the world. He's a prince, you know. I will happily go and ask him to come along." Hollo jumped. "That would be quite great! Thank you Medli!" And Medli was off.  
  
That still left one final someone to come along. "Makar," said Laruto. "Surely his Lyric will aid us." Hollo jumped even higher now. "That would be awesome!" Laruto looked around, "There are only four of us as of now. You, me, Rown, and Zelda. That should be enough to at least find the sage of the Fire Temple." Hollo nodded. "Indeed."  
  
Zelda got out one of her treasures, the Shield of Wind. "This," Zelda explained, "will point to any location we tell it to. We could get to the island where the Fire Temple is immediately, and maybe the sage will be on that island, too. He will surely have a sacred instrument, such as Makar and Medli did." They all got in the ship, however, Hollo couldn't help but wonder if he forgot something.  
  
They arrived on the island. The Hero of Wind got out his Sea Chart. "Whoa! The Fire Temple is on THIS island?! I can hardly believe it!!!" Hollo looked around, and actually saw a nice big town, full of people. "This is Windfall Island, famous for it's merchants. This is such a peaceful little town..." Link got out his wind waker. "Hollo, this is a Wind Waker. You will need it if you want to find the Fire Temple." Zelda, Hollo, Rown, and Laruto got out of the ship.  
  
"My shield points us toward this jail cell." They entered. Everybody was sneezing and coughing because of all the dust. "The shield is pointing toward this hole." Naturally, the four of them jumped in.  
  
"This big heavy stone can't be pushed. Hollo, play the song that's on this stone." Hollo's face turned bright red. "Alright. I will try." He got out his wind waker, and conducted a nice little tune. Zelda whispered, "It sounds so familiar. Maybe the next sage is somebody I will know?" Just before them stood the spirit of the old sage. It was indeed a Mighty Darknut. Rown, Zelda, Hollo, and Laruto all jumped back. "Gah! Get away from me, freak!" Zelda screamed.  
  
"I am so very saddened at your words. Do you judge me on my appearance?" Rown yelled, "You idiots almost killed me!" The Darknut laughed. "Do not fear me. I am indeed a Darknut, but I am not like all of the others. My name is Felina. I am against Ganon, however. Harm not I shall!" Felina sort of smiled, but got a scared look on her face seconds later. "Idiot. You useless piece of junk. There is no sage, so you are incredibly vulnerable." Everybody looked back, and saw none other than Ganon himself.  
  
Hollo started crying. Zelda and Rown went to ask what was the matter. Laruto just looked around. "Hollo, are you okay?" Hollo stoof up with a more serious look on his face. "I'm alright... I'm just starting to miss Makar and the Great Deku Tree... and all of the other koroks too. Rown thought too. "Yes yes... it was quite nice? We had such fun together." Ganon was growing impatient. "Baka! You just want all of the attention! It is quite a sad story. I'll make this easy or hard. Now move!" Ganon pushed Hollo away. "Not without a fight you won't!" Zelda shot a light arrow at Ganon.  
  
"Gyah! You little girl! What business have you?! SAY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYE!" Zelda just laughed. "You are such a fool yourself, Ganon. You know you cannot take over any temple if the temple does not have a proper sage. But don't worry! Your trip over to this peaceful little island won't be for nothing! YOU SHOULD SAY GOODBYE! Hollo, Laruto, Felina! You guys help me fight him! We'll defeat him! I know it!" Rown started jumping up and down. "And what about me?!" Zelda looked at him, "Take this sword. It's not much, but it'll work!"  
  
And so, a fierce battle began. 


	6. Revenge of a Friend

Zelda was fiercely shooting Light Arrows at Ganon. Felina was slashing away at Ganon. Rown tried to hit Ganon with a sword, but his size didn't help. Hollo just stood in a little corner. "We cannot defeat him. We need the Master Sword." Hollo whispered deeply. "This is pointless." The other three knew he was right. "Correct. You fools should listen to the better half of your team." Ganon grinned an evil grin. "You don't have it, however, I DO!" The Hero of Wind, Link, stood before them all. "Ganon, it's been fun playing with you, but this game ends NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Link threw the Master Sword at Ganon. It went through him. He turned to stone...  
  
"Did we defeat him?" Rown looked around cautiously. Link looked around. "No. It was only a mere memory of the Ganon I once knew. The real Ganon is out there... How come I didn't realize that?" Zelda whispered, "I don't think Ganon is back. It's impossible, nobody can go against the power of the Triforce. However, Prince Zacharii slowly tries to victor with Ganon's thoughts. He must be using a mind who knows of the old Ganon to bring back memories of him. That memory, O Hero, is yours..."  
  
Everybody stared at Link. "Indeed. Before we get to Prince Zacharii, let's go get Makar. I'm sure Medli will be back soon, then we can seek the fire sage. And finally... Prince Zacharii himself!"   
  
Medli's voice called out, "Link! Hollo! I'm BAAACK!" Hollo and the team returned to the main part of the island, next to Lenzo's Picto Shop. "I knew you'd want Makar, so I went and got him as well. I also got my best friend, Prince Komali." A young boy no older than Meldi went up to the crew. "Hello. Meldi told me about this situation. How horrid! Please allow me to come along. Oh, and here's Makar." Hollo thanked Prince Komali for joining, and went over to Makar. "How grand to see you again."  
  
Hollo looked around at his team. He, Hollo, and Zelda, Makar, Medli, Prince Komali, Rown, and Laruto would go on, with a little aid of Link. "It still feels like we're missing something." Hollo had a flashback to the battle with 'Ganon' he had 5 minutes ago. He remembered Ganon saying, "Baka! You just want all of the attention!" That reminded him of on Greatfish Isle, Fado had called him 'baka'! This all seemed to connect. "Oh, and Felina gave me something in the temple," Zelda told the crew. "She gave me this little message. Here, let me read it to you:  
  
How do you know  
  
I am not one of your own?  
  
A sprit, a sage?  
  
A wizard, a mage?  
  
Your leader knows of who I speak  
  
The power to rule that I seek  
  
I am indeed your greatest foe  
  
I am also your friend,  
  
You used to know  
  
It sounds quite odd to me, however." Medli thought for a second. "Our leader? Does he mean our team leader? 'Cuz that would be Hollo." Hollo whispered, "And indeed I know who this person is. Prince Zacharii is recording Link's memory of Ganon. And the person controlling Ganon is... Fado!"  
  
Everybody gasped. "One of our own? A spirit or sage? Your greatest foe, and yet your friend... it all makes sense now! Whaaaaat a freak!" Medli turned red. Zelda yelled out loud, "FADO? DO YOU HEAR ME? STOP THIS NONSENSE! PRINCE ZACHARII WON'T HELP YOU! HE WANTS TO RULE YOU!" Makar looked around, "Y'guys! We still need to find the fire sage, remember?"  
  
Indeed they did. 


	7. Keep the Music Playing

The gang walked across town, but no sign of anything that reminded any of them about Felina. "Maybe that person will have Felina's sword," suggested Prince Komali. No sign of a sword anywhere. Desperate, Rown yelled out, "Maybe one of these pigs are the sages," and he slashed away at one of them. That did no good. Zelda yelled out, "WHERE THE HECK IS THAT FREAKING SAGE?!" Hollo suggested, "Let's go back to Felina. Maybe she could help us."  
  
"Indeed, you have not been supplied with the right clues. If you play the song on this rock in front of the sage, it will know his or her position. The song is called Call of Valoo. Medli replied, "The dragon Valoo?" but got no answer. "Now, find the one who plays this instrument!" Felina took out a harmonica. "Play the Call of Valoo in front of the one who plays this harmonica. Understand?" Makar and Hollo bowed and the gang went in search of the harmonica player.  
  
"Listen! Do you hear that music?" Medli put her hand to her ear. "Yeah, I do! It's coming from the first floor in the auction house." The three entered only to see a young blond-haired girl with freckles. "Oh um... hello?" The girl was shy, but by the looks of her clothes she was insanely rich. "Hello, I couldn't help but listen to that beautiful harmonica..." The girl blushed. "I've been taking lessons, and I think I'm pretty good. My name is Mila. And you are...?" Hollo shook his head, "I am Hollo, and we are on a mission to save evil."  
  
Mila groaned. "THAT sounds like a cheesy line I'd hear in a dumb comic book. Are you serious?" Rown was silent, but then he went up to her and said, "Indeed. We have to stop a mere memory of the wizard Ganondorf, and an evil prince..." Mila growned again, "THAT sounds even worse! But whatever. So, was there any other reason you came to see me?" Hollo took out his Wind Waker. "Mila, just listen to this for a second." Mila stared blankly at the Wind Waker. Hollo played the Call of Valoo. "Oooh... that sounds so... familiar." Mila started laying down. "Please excuse me for a second... okay... I feel a bit better now. Thank you for calling me... I am the sage of the fire temple, aren't I? How come I didn't know before? Now it seems so... OBVIOUS. Please take me to the Fire Temple."  
  
Upon arriving at the Fire Temple, Hollo instructed Mila to play the Call of Valoo. On three, she played. Laruto sighed, "This scene is so familiar, is it not, Medli?" Medli looked at Laruto, tears in her eyes. "Yes... it does."  
  
Felina appeared before them. "Thank you... Oh thank you so much... Mila, O Sage...!" Mila smiled. "Mila, seal the temple from Zacharii's grasp." Mila did so, and turned to the team of seven. "You guys are the best! I sealed this temple. Oh, and Hollo... if you see Maggie, tell her I said 'hi'!" She winked and continued playing.  
  
The team headed for the ship. "Now what?" Zelda turned. "Let's sail to Greatfish Isle. Now we will have a meeting with Prince Zacharii himself!" Link was very happy for Hollo, Makar, and Rown. "Who knew there were such brave koroks!" The three gave high fives.  
  
They were all heroes, however they had much more adventure coming than they expected... 


End file.
